The Skies Are Made of Diamonds
by madasmonty
Summary: Harold Saxon takes Lucy to Utopia and Lucy realises the horror humanity will succumb to unless he saves them. Also includes Lucy's thoughts after she shot the Master


The Skies are Made of Diamonds

"Where are we going, Harry?" Lucy asked, dreamily, as she leant on his shoulder and smiled sweetly up at him.

He simply smiled at her silently and tapped a four beat tune on the dashboard. Tappity tap! Tappity tap!

Lucy frowned. Although she loved him dearly he could be annoying. She would have liked to know where he was taking her. But still he was her Master and if he didn't want her to know then she wouldn't know. Lucy stared at nothing in particular and mused over her time with him. She remembered the time when she realised she actually loved him. The moment she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It had been wonderful and crazy and exciting... Just like him.

A sudden jerk of the TARDIS sent Lucy sprawling into his arms. As she expected, he caught her quickly and grinned. "There we go, Luce," He reassured her as he stood her back up. That was what he was to her: Her saviour, her rock, her love and life. He was always there and she was grateful for it. A powerful emotion washed over her in a sudden wave.

"Harry," She whispered, so quiet he may have missed it over the hum of the TARDIS.

"Mmm..." He answered without looking up.

"I love you," she said in a rush. Embarrassed to say, yet overwhelmed to say it. He looked up in surprise and pleasure. His whole face lit up with a smile and it made him look terrifying and yet so attractive to her.

"I love you too Lucy." He breathed. In a flash he was by her side with his hand on her shoulder. Harold Saxon leant over to his wife and kissed her strongly and passionately. The kiss knocked the breath out of her and Lucy may have fallen if he hadn't been holding her up. He pressed her against the central circle of the TARDIS and gripped her tightly. Lucy broke away in a slight frenzy. "No funny business Harry," She warned, though with not much conviction. She wanted to as much as he did but it felt wrong somehow. "At least," she compromised, "not _here_." He nodded knowingly and a glint of eagerness flashed in his eyes. It could wait. For now he had to show her something.

Harry took a step towards the doors and said, dramatically, "Welcome to Utopia!" With that he flung open the doors and stepped out into the new world.

Lucy followed much slower and nervous. In fact if he hadn't been there she probably wouldn't have gone at all. The scene was devastating. It was like they had walked into a re-enactment of World War Two.

Fires flared up everywhere in random places. They were the only source of light in the impenetrable darkness. There was a foul stench in the air: Death and despair, rotting flesh, hopelessness. A flicker caught her eye and she darted around to see the source. A child crawled over to her. A young girl of about seven with long blonde plaits and dirty cracked hands lay on the floor. But that wasn't the worst thing about her. The worst thing was the lack of emotion on her face, like everything she had ever hoped for a dreamed about was a lie and now she had nothing and no-one left. The girl reached up to Lucy and tried desperately to grab at her. Lucy was so full of pity and sorrow that she felt compelled to help the child and lift her up out of the darkness.

Harry kicked out at the child in a vicious way. The girl gave a squeal and hissed at him and scuttled away into the night.

Lucy turned on him, anger leaping up, "Why did you do that?" She cried. "The girl needed aid. We could have taken her back with us!"

The Master looked at her and said, simply and quietly, "The girl did not need your help. She wanted to kill you for food. The people here are on their last legs and will die soon. The child wanted you for sustenance. She would have ripped you down and devoured you then and there if I hadn't stopped her." Lucy stared disbelieving at him. "Why did you bring me here, Harry?" She asked, "It's an awful place and I now feel useless. I feel like there is no point. No point to anything anymore. What is the use in living if we all end up here?" Harry, her dear and beloved Harry, looked at her with a look of glee on his face. "My Lucy," He explained, "My darling Lucy, I am here to save them. I will take every single one of them back to our own time and rescue them. I know they will need modifying but it will be salvation for them. I will steal them back from the jaws of this place. I do it all on my own free will and I will be glad in doing it."  
Of course! Lucy cursed herself for her stupidity. Obviously her wonderful and brave husband would have had a valid reason for bringing her here. She looked up at the sky in amazement. Despite the carnage and horror below the sky remained beautiful and innocent. It was studded with silver stars all winking down at them.  
"Look, Harry," she pointed to the sky with joy and pleasure, as the Master gathered the children up. While her attention was captured for a moment he shot the girl with the blonde plaits. Lucy was blind and deaf to the surrounding world and saw only the stars of Utopia.

"The sky.... The sky is made of diamonds! Sparkling, shiny diamonds."

_A year later_...

A gunshot sounded. A single shot and he was gone. It rang out seemingly through eternity and yet only in a single moment. That was it. Her husband, Harold Saxon, was gone.

But she didn't aim at Harry. Her loving husband and wonderful man was still alive to her. Lucy Saxon had shot the Master. The Master with his angry voice and evil words. The Master with his harsh hands and cruel gaze. The Master who had slowly but surely taken over her Harry and turned him into the evil megalomaniac he had ended up. Harold was the man she had fallen in love with and the man who spoke kindly to her, touched her softly and cared of nothing but her. The Master was a different man. Yet in shooting the Master, Luc had murdered the only man she ever truly loved. Tears fell down her face.

Suddenly Lucy Saxons eyes were made of diamonds. Sparkling, shiny, diamonds.


End file.
